Hello, you've got a twin
by ShadowMellow
Summary: Toushiro thought it was a normal day. He was far more than just a little bit wrong. First his twin appaers and then he hears that they're legendary twins. Can the day get any worse? Alternetive ending
1. Prologue

Hey~~~~~~!

I'm ShadowAngel1996, but just call me Shadow.

This is my first english fanfic ever, so please be nice, will ya?

I don't know what I'm gonna write in here, let's see^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Once upon a time in Soul Society, the home of the Shinigamis, there were twins.

Powerful twins.

They were the most powerful Shinigamis their time.

One was a master of the wind,

the other a master of water and ice.

Alone they were strong.

Together they were unbeatable.

They had no parents and came from Rukongai.

So they had only them.

Both could have become captains,

but they rejected.

They swore to be always on the others side.

One day, one of them went missing on a mission,

So the other one searched him.

He found him,

but not alive.

He was killed by a group of Adjuchas.

Because he couldn't live on without his brother,

he killed himself.

But they didn't really die.

The legend says that both of them will be reborn.

With the same name and appereance.

Their name was Hitsugaya.

I know it's silly. My father is watching sportschow right now, so i can't think straight!

Hope you liked it.

Your Shadow.


	2. Hitsugaya Tsukihiko

Nice to see you again!

That's the first real chapter so enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal sunny June morning-well at least for a captain of the Soul Society. Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth division and boy prodigy, was searching for his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku who rejected to do her paperwork.

`I bet she's drunk again´ he thought and went past captain Kuchiki and a boy who looked exactly like him.

…

Wait, a boy who looks exactly like him? He turn around to look into his face. He had the same teal eyes and the same snow white hair, it was only flatter than his.

„Good to see you Hitsugaya. I was going to bring him to your division, but since your here.."

The young boy (Hitsugaya) stared at him, indeed confused.

„This is Hitsugaya Tsukihiko. He's your older twin brother."

Silence.

Unbearable silence. It was Toushiro who finally spoke up.

„Wait, what do you mean with..."

„Just come with me, you two."

After a few minutes later, they were at the first division. On their way he eyed the boy beside him. It was impossible that he has a brother, leave alone a twin. But on the other side, he can't remember his life on earth. Maybe the Headcaptain could explain this. As soon as captain Kuchiki opened the door, they saw all the other captains at their seat. The boy named Tsukihiko seemed to be impressed. Toushiro couldn't help but smirk. Although he didn't know the boy, it seems that this situation is familiar to him.

„Captain Hitsugaya, as you can see, we have found your twin in Rukon and made him a Shinigami. From now, he will live with you in your room and help you with work. I also put him into your division as a third Seat so you can look over him. Please teach him more about Zanjutsu and Kido, but since you'll live together that will be no problem."

`What?! He can't be serious! I didn't even know that I have a brother and I don't like sharing my rooms!´ Toushiro thought. He looked around in the room. All the others (except Yamamoto and Kuchiki) were as shocked as he was but nobody said a thing. It was his twin who spoke out his thought.

„You can't be serious! Before now, I didn't even know I have a brother! And I don't like sharing my rooms!" Tsukihiko shouted.

Everyone stared at him. Even though there expressions were very diffrent, they all thought the same thing. `And that's Hitsugaya's twin?´

„Hitsugaya-kun, please calm down. Captain Hitsugaya, please show him your room and the Sereitei. Your excused."

Still confused, the newly found twins went out of the room. `Why does he have to sleep in **my **room?! Couldn't they just give him his own room?!´ Hitsugaya thought angrily as he sped up.

„Ne~~ What was your name again?"

„Huh?" Toushiro turned around to look at his older twin. Exept for the Haori and there hair they looked exactly the same. If they would wear the same clothes and the same hairstyle nobody could tell who is who.

„I've asked for your name. Everyone just called you `captain Histugaya´. But since we're twins, I want to call you by your given name."

Histugaya sighed. Since they are brother, there's no way he could tell him to call him by his last name. He murmured „Toushiro" under his breath.

„What? I couldn't hear you~~" Tsukihiko said playfully. He grabed Toushiro's cheek's and pulled them. The young captain tried to free himself but the other didn't let go. Suddenly, the older one hugged his little brother.

„Aww~~! You're so cute!" At that, Toushiro blushed. Many people told him that, but that was the first time he actually blushed. As he tried to push away, he heard footsteps. He tried harder to push away, but –

„Hey Captain~~~!" Matsumoto shouted. As she saw the scene in front of her, she stood there in mild shock. „Captain, who's that?" she asked as she stepped closer. „Is he your boy--"

„Don't be stupid, Mastumoto! That's my twin Hitsugaya Tsukihiko who should let me go if he wants to live on!" Toushiro yelled at both. Quickly, the older boy let go and stepped back.

„Even though he's your twin, he's not as cute as you." Matsumoto murmbled.

Hitsugaya glared at her as a sign to shut up. As he turned back to Tsukihiko he saw that he was drooling. Kinda confused he followed the olders gaze. Then he realized that he was staring at Matsumoto.

„Shirou-chan, who's that awesome woman?" he asked.

„I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, It's nice to meet the twin of my captain." she said with a smile on her face.

„That's such a beautifull name. Would you like to--" he was cut of by toushirou who hit him.

`This is gonna be a long day´ he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is it.

I know it's kinda stupid but i'm proud of it.

Please review!


	3. Tour through Seireitei

Here I am again!

It could be that I'm not update for a while because we're beginning to write many test's at school. So please don't be angry.(Please??)

disclaimer: I don't own bleach. And if you had thought that a little girl like me would own Bleach, you're a totally dumbass. ^.^ *peace*

* * *

„Wow! Seireitei is full of hot girl's!" Tsukihiko said cheerfull. On their tour through the Seireitei they saw many people – and many women. He felt the need to flirt with all of them. Even thought he's small he's a total womanizer. Toushiro had to drag him along, only to see that he was on another woman.

He was pissed. Very pissed.

Not only because it was annoying to drag his brother, under the girl's he flirted with were Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, Ise Nanao and not at least Mastumoto Rangiku. Which was very embarrassing because they all thought it was him.

„And you say you lived with Hinamori-chan almost always together?! Lucky dog! But i can't see why you see her only as a sister. I mean, she's so damn hot!" Tsukihiko pouted.

„Tsukihiko, could you please--"

„Nii-chan." Tsukihiko cut in.

„What?"said Toushiro confused. He didn't know what that had to do with theire current situation.

„I want you to call me Nii-chan. I **am **older than you, right? So I want you to call me Nii-chan."

A vein on his forehead popped. Not only that he had a twin, no. His twin wants him to call him `Nii-chan´. That was too much!

„Are you fuckin' crazy?! There's no way that I call you Nii-chan!" Toushiro yelled. If it was possible to be more pissed than some minutes before, he was it now. He forced himself to not jump on his twin and kill him.

„Really? Even if I say please??" the older said with a puppyface.

The younger took a deep breath „That won't work at me." he said calm. Pouting, Tsukihiko walked past his brother. „Don't go that way! There's--" but it was too late. Some big Shinigamis were already attacking him. „the eleventh division..."

„So you're the twin of Histugaya, he? Let's see if you're as strong as him!" Zaraki Kenpachi swung his sword toward Tsukihiko.

„Alright! Bring it on!" He yelled back. But before it hit him, Toushiro used Shunpo to bring him out of the danger area. But before he could complain he was out of the building. „What you think you doing, Shirou-chan?!"

„First. Don't dare you to call me Shirou-chan again. Second. You shouldn't mess with the eleventh if you don't want to die." Toushiro said furious. As he turned to walk away, he was hugged from behind.

„KYAAA~~~~! Shirou-chan is worried about me!" He was hit again. This time from the bottom of his chin. Now he lie on the floor, bleeding.

„Didn't I just tell you you mustn't call me that again? Now stand up. It's getting dark and we should head to my office." He said before he walked away.

„Yeah, whatever." the older said before he stood up. Following the younger, he thought he would never call his younger brother with his title. Even if he would be killed by him, Toushiro was just to cute if he was upset. Arrived at the office, the young captain moved to his desk.

„What are we doing here?" Tsukihiko asked curious

„**We **are doing nothing. I'm going to make paperwork. You can do as you please." Toushiro answered. „Except flirting with girls or going to the eleventh division." He added as Tsukihiko was about to go out of the room. Starting his work, he asked himself what the older is going to do.

**4 hours later**

Toushiro finally managed to get his work done and was going out of the room when he heard a voice.

„Finally done?" He turned to the voice and looked in the face of his twin.

„What are doing here?" He asked tired. It has been a long day and the paperwork was almost twice as much than ussual.

„I was going to your room, then I remembred that I don't know whre your room is." He looked at Toushiro's face."Tired, huh?"

„Just a little bi—Woah!" Before he could end his sentence, he was on the back of his brother.

„Alright! Tell me where your room is, I'll bring us there!" he said, already walking.

„Let me go!"

„No" He said simply. Then Toushiro realized sighed Even thought they were very diffrent, in one thing they were the same: They were totally stubborn.

„You know that our room is the other way, right?" Turning around, Tsukihiko thought `He's acctually kinda cute´ On their way home, they shouted, faught and laughed. And the both thought the same thing:

`Maybe it won't be that bad´

Hope you liked it!


	4. sleepin problems

Hey! Shadow's back!

Have fun with the new chapter!

Disclamer: If I would own bleach, then this had happened a loooong time ago.

* * *

When Toushiro woke up, it was late.

Very late.

He hurried to the bathroom as something- or better someone- grabbed him from behind.

„Ohayo~~~! Hime~~~~!" his brother called cheerfully.

After hitting the older, he went to the bathroom. He had to go to his office before Tsukihiko could get up. When the young captain tried to get out of the room, he was caught again.

„Hime, are you going to work again?" the older asked curious.

„Don't call me Hime and yes. I am going to work."

„Why are always workin? When do you have a day-off? It's boring to wait for you!"

„I never asked you to wait for me! I've gotta go. Do what you want." He answered coldly. Toushiro rushed out of the room, leaving a thinking Tsukihiko behind.

„Hmmm~~~ what could I do~~~?2

-IN THE OFFICE OF THE TENTH DIVISION-

„Morning captain! You're pretty late!" Matsumoto giggled happily.

„I couldn't sleep much last night."

„Why that, captain?"

-flashback- 

After a long way, Tsukihiko and Toushirou finally managed to get to their room. It was not very big, but big enough for two. The older looked around, truly impressed.

„So that's the room we will live in..." he said quiet,

„l'll get you a futon." Toushiro was about to go when his brother hugged him from behind (again-.-"). „Could you please stop that?"

„Must get used to it. I'm gonna do that very often." the other said with a childlike voice.

„What do you want?" Toushiro asked, feared to already know the answer.

„You get straight to the point! That's the way I like it!" He said as he climped on the back of the younger. „I want to sleep with you in one futon."

„What?! You said yourself thet you don't like sharing!" the other bursed out, losing his cool.

„I know. But since we are not that tall, we can share one, right? An it's warmer." he added in a happy tone. Waiting for the others reaction, he turned around to take a look at the room. It was a kinda small room (who has expected that?) with a small desk, a wardrobe and a big futon. After a few minutes of silent, Toushiro managed to get his braeth back.

„But I don't like it warm! And I'm not small! I'll get the futon!" Before he could get out of the room he was dragged back inside.

„My, my! You are such uncomfortable boy, Shirou-chan!"

„Hey! What are you doing?!" Toushiro asked angrily.

„We **are **gonna sleep in one futon." the older said with an evil smirk on his face.

„...Huh?"

(loud fighting noises)

-Flashback end- 

„I don't want to talk about it." He said finally.

„You're so mean captain! I want to know why you're so late!" Matsumoto pouted.

„Shut up and make your paperwork!"

After a long day of work, Toushiro was on his way to his room. It was unusual that Mastumoto makes her work but it was done. Coming into his room, he saw that it was totally not like he had left it in the morning. Everything was full of pictures of dragons and blue-white thing he didn't exactly know what it was.

„Ah! You're back Shirou-chan!" He turned around to see his older brother coming out of the bathroom, still wet.

„What have you done to my room?!" he yelled at him angrily.

„It's my room too, you know. I made it more comfontable." he said calm. `He's just too cute!´ he thought.

„It was first **my **room! So don't mess around with it without--" He couldn't get any futher, because he suddely fell asleep. Catching his little brother, Tsukihiko undress him until he was just in his white Yukata. He layed Toushiro into the Futon and smiled at him. During the fight last night, he also fell asleep that way. He looked so innocent and even cuter if he was asleep. He came back to reality as the younger mumbled something in his sleep.

„Don't be scared, Toushiro." He kissed him on the forehead as he was whispered it. „This time, I will protect you."

This time I stop with a very cute scene and a mystery. Hat does tsukihiko mean with that?

See you next time!

Your Shadow!


	5. truth

No homework this weekend! That means I can write as much as I like!

Here's the next one!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. A Little 1,65 meters tall girl owns bleach.

So it wasn't a dream. His brother really **did** change his room into giant blue cupcake. Actually it wasn't that bad but Toushiro was just pissed that his brother didn't told him anything. He looked around. Where was Tsukihiko anyway? He was intrupped as a Hellbutterfly flew into his room.

„_Hitsugaya Toushiro, please come to the first division."_ A metallic voice spoke.

He quickly stood up and got ready. `What does the Headcaptain want´ he thought to himself.

-Meanwhile-

„So you want to tell him the truth?" Tsukihiko asked, not sure if it would be ok to tell Toushiro the truth abaout his being.

„Someday we must tell him anyway, right?" the Headcaptain said in his usual tone. It has been two days since Tsukihiko came to Seireitei and he thinks it's the best time to tell the young captain the truth.

„But I think it's too soon. Maybe he's gonna be depressed or--"

„I know you're worried but I'm sure that Captain Histugaya is strong enough to survive it." The Headcaptain cut in. „He had gone through worse so it can't shock him."

„Maybe he has gone through worse but I won't allow you to probably ruin his life because some old geezer think that he will just shallow it!" with this Tsukihiko rushed out of the room.

Everyone stared at the boy until he was out of view. Everyone knew that he was right. Toushiro maybe has been through worse, but it never affected his person. If they would tell him that he was a reincarnation of one of the legendary twins he would be very shocked. He would think that everything what happens is destiny and that he can't decide his future. That would make him sick and he would definitely die in the next battle.

-with Toushiro-

`...Maybe I should buy a watermelon on the way back. I've got a day off so it should be ok, but I don't even know if Tsukihiko likes them... hmm... I haven't been very nice to him later. Maybe I should buy him something that he likes... But I don't even know what he likes... I know! I'm gonna cook something for him!´ As Toushiro turned into a corner, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

„I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" A voice called out but when he saw the captains face he froze. „Toushirou!"

„Tsukihiko! What are you doing here?" Toushiro asked with a kidface after he stood up. Suddenly, the older jumped at him at threw him to the ground."What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

„That face you just made! It was soo cute!" his twin squealed in a girly way. The smaller boy struggled under him but he didn't care. It was probably the only chance to hold his brother like this.

„Let go~~~! I've gotta go to the first division!" the younger said, still trying to free himself. But suddenly he felt that his brother let go. Confused he looked up to him.

„Let's go." the older said and grabbed his brothers wrist.

„Wait I already told you that I have to go to the first division!"

„But today's your day-off, right? So you're not a shinigami right now and you needn't take orders from the Headcaptain. Man, I am hungry! Let's get something to eat!" he said with a loud but soft voice to Toushiro.

After they went through whole Seireitei, they finally found a shop with food Tsukihiko liked. He ordered for both of them and Toushiro was too confused to register what was happening. After the waitress took the order, she was fast back with two bowls.

„What's that?" Toushiro asked, still confused.

„You don't know what it is?! Does it mean you never ate ramen before?!" the older asked shocked. He knew that the young captain hadn't much freetime, but it was impressing that he never ate ramen before.

„I wouldn't ask if I had. So what is this?" his brother asked annoyed.

„Just try it! You'll like it!" the other said and began eating. Toushiro looked at him and then looked at his food. It was noodles in a soup. Slowly he also began eating and realised that it was tastier than he has first expected. After Tsukihiko was done with his food, what was suprisly fast, he looked at his younger brother eating. `His suprised face.. too cute!´ Then he remembered the conversation with the Headcaptain earlier. `Maybe I get in trouble, but this time I'm gonna protect him, no matter what.´

As Toushiro glaced over to his brother, he that he was looking surprisingly serious at him. „Erm, you alright?" he asked nervous.

„Huh? Yeah, I'm alright!You're done, right?! Then let's get shopping!" He quickly said as he realised that he was staring at the younger.

After he has payed, he grabbed his brother and dragged him into several shops and before they could tell it was evening. After eating dinner, they went home. On the way Toushiro has fallen asleep so Tsukihiko brought him into their room. He layed the younger into the futon and got ready to sleep. He looked at his brothers sleeping face again and then layed himself beside him.

-the next morning-

„What do you mean with it was nothing important?" the small captain asked Captain Ukitake with a cute voice.

„Well, he just said the usual stuff. Just forget it." He said, trying not to fall for the cuteness of Toushiro who was looking into his eyes.

„Alright. I hope what you told me was the truth." he pouted and ran off.

`That's so awful´ Ukitake thaought and sighed. The meeting yesterday was very hard and he was still tired.

-flashback-

„Maybe Tsukihiko-kun is right, Yama-jii. Hitsugaya may be tough but not that tough. He may break." Kyoraku said in a low tone.

„Kyoraku is right. We should wait a little more before we make a move." Unohana agreed.

„Hm. Alright. Let's see what happens." The Headcaptain finally agreed.

„But what are we gonna tell him if he asks?" Ukitake asked.

„We'll tell him that it was only the usual stuff. You can go now." the elder comanded and everyone exited the room.`this is gonna be interesting´ he thought as everyone was gone.

Shadow: Yay! Finally done!

Toushiro: Yeah. This chapter was kinda anoying.

Shadow: Aww~~ Don't act like you didn't like to be hugged by Tsukihiko!

Toushiro: * blush *

Tsukihiko/Shadow: So cute!!!

please review!


	6. First Mission

Here I am again!

I finally managed to end Layton and the pandora box! Can't wait for last time travel! I think Klaus is hot!

Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I I would own bleach, Toushiro would be much cuter.

* * *

`Antoher day, antoher day in my crazy life´ that's what Hitsugaya Toushiro thought when he woke up. It's been two weeks since Tsukihiko came to Seireitei and he was as annoying as always. The young captain looked to his right saw his brother.

Sleeping.

Drooling.

Quickly, Toushiro stood up and went to the bathroom. It was the first time he woke up early since the older lived with him. After he was ready, he went to his office. `I've got a feeling that today's gonna happen something.´ he thought as he opened the door to his office.

-hours later-

As Tsukihiko woke up, he looked at the clock.

11.30

He turned to his back so that he looked at the ceiling. `I've got a feeling thet something's gonna happen today.´ he thought and stood up.

-at Toushiro-

„Huh?" he looked at the paper again. It was holding a new mission and was from the Headcaptain but he still couldn't believe it. Why would Captain Yamamoto want him and his brother to go to Karakura? And why just them? Why mustn't the other's come too? There were so many questions in his head but they could wait. He needed to tell his brother.

„Hey, Shirou-chan!" speaking of the devil, Tsukihiko stood in the door, grinning.

„I'll ignore that" the younger said vain dropping. „We've got a mission." He handed the file to the other.

„Karakura? The 'Land rich of souls'? I thought the substitute Shinigami is there. Why do we have to go there?" He asked after he read the file. He had heard many rumors about Kurosaki Ichigo but he never met him in person.

„I don't know either what that's supposed to be but we just should bring it over us." He said gazing out of the window. There should be an explanation but he still couldn't find it. He turned back to his brother. „We'll leave this evening. Make sure you have all you need."

„Alright." After that, an awful came silence filled the room. Tsukihiko looked at his brother who made his paperwork and went out.

`I wonder what he's gonna do´ the younger thought and went back to his work.

-------------------

Matsumoto made her way through the hallways on her way to the eleventh division. They had a party again and she would never miss a chance to miss paperwork. She was deep in thought as she heard footsteps. As she looked up, she saw the older twin, running. „Good Morning Tsu--" she couldn't say more before he was gone again. All she could see now was a gigant cloud of dust. „Looks like he's going to the forest." she muttered.

After five hours of work Toushiro was finally done with his paperwork. He looked at the clock.

17.00

They must leave at 19.00 so he should take his stuff. He looked around in his office. It's been a while since Tsukihiko went out and he still wondered where he was. He went to his room and paked his stuff. He looked around again. He still has three hours so he should search his brother. He stood up and went to the cantine. In the few weeks he lived with his twin, he knew he loved four things:

sleeping. Tsukihiko wasn't in his room to sleep.

Eating. He went to the cantine. Almost no one was there so he could have found, if he was there. That he wasn't.

Fighting. He went to the eleventh division, only to find them drunk on the floor. That meant they are not fighting today so he went off again.

Women. He ran through the city of Seireitei. He must be here he thought and looked in every shop on his way. He searched for two and a half hour now and still haven't found him.

There were many women in Seireitei and they were everywhere (except the men's rooms.) and so could Tsukihiko. Slowly he began to worry about his brother. He never saw him in a fight so he didn't know if he was strong or not. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

„Captain?"

He looked up and saw his Vice-Captain. `Maybe she knows where he is..´ Toushiro thought and was about to ask as he was cut off.

„If you're looking for Tsuki, he's in the forest." She said with a grin on her face. In the expression of her Captain, she knew he was confused."I saw him this morning. I don't know if he's still there." She said quickly.

„Th-Thank you Matsumoto!" He cheered happily and ran to the forest. Mastumoto sighed. Her captain could be so cute if he wanted to.

„Oi! Tsukihiko! Where are you?!" The white haired captain shouted. He ran through the forest, fast.

`Where could he be?! I must find him! Something could have happened to him!´ Suddenly he stood still. The thought of his brother being hurt was horrible. Suddenly something warm and wet ran down his face. He was crying. It was the first time in decades he cried. He didn't fought it. He just stood there and cried.

„Hey! What are you doing here?!" a familair voice called out. Toushiro quickly looked up and saw his brother, standing against a tree. „What are doing here, Shirou-chan? It's dange--" He was cut of as the younger hugged him, burying his face in the others chest. "Something's wrong?" He asked softly. Realising what he's doing, Toushiro quickly let go and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. „What are you doing here?" the older asked again.

„Searching for you. We leave soon so let's go." He answered, looking away. As Tsukihiko took a closer look of his brother, he saw a slight blush on his face.

„Oh~~~! Was little Toushiro worried about me~~~?" He asked playfully.

„I-Idiot! I wasn't worried about you! Don't have stupid ideas!" The young catain yelled as the blush darkned.

„Aw~~~! Come on! You can say it! I won't tell anyone!" He teased.

„Shut up! Let's get going!" he shouted and walked away.

Following the younger, he looked at him again`Looks like he cried.´ he thought as they finally arrived at the Sekaimon. After they got all the stuff they needed to comunicate, they went through the gate. Tsukihiko looked at his younger twin again.

`Finally I opened his heart to me.´

SO! This is it for today! I've been writing the hole week so I hope it is good.

Please review!

Your shadow.


	7. Memories

Yeah! New chapter! It's late in the night so it may be crappy.

Have fun!

Disclaimer: … I think I can stop this now. I think everyone got it now.

* * *

„So here we are. Karakura." Tsukihiko looked around. He thought the 'ground of souls' would be more... impressive. Clearing his throat he turned to Toushiro. „What are we gonna do?"

„First he have to go to Urahara Kisuke and get our Gigais. He's that way." He said before the other could ask anything. As they went through the streets the older eyed the area.

`Many things changed.´ The older thought as he heard a yawn. He turned to his brother to see him rubbing his eyes. `But some things never change´ he laughed a little as they walked on, just like they always did.

-flashback-

„Nii-chan!" Tsukihiko turned around to see his little brother running his way. „ Wait for me, Nii-chan!"

„What are you doing here Toushiro? You should help Vice-Captain Yodamaru with the paperwork, right?" The third seat of the eighth division scolded. He looked at the fourth seat and he didn't look well.

„I'm already done! Don't forget who is always making your paperwork, Nii-chan!" he cheered proudly but then his mouth was covered by a hand.

„Shh! Don't cry it out! If Captain Kyoraku finds out that my little brother is making my paperwork, then I've got trouble!" He whispered. Actually he didn't really whisper because everyone could hear it.

„Whatever! Let's get to the cantine! I'm starvin!" Toushiro shouted pouting. „Today I'm gonna have Ramen, Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki, Soba, Amanatto and Dango!"

„Wait!" the younger turned around to face the older. „You can't eat that much in the morning! You're still in your soon hundreds, so don't stuff yourself!" he yelled angrily at the teen.

„Mou! Nii-chan! I am old enough to do what I want, alright?!" the other yelled back as they reached the cantine. He walked inside and moved to the queue, his brother right behind him.

„I know, I know. Hey, you want some candy?" He asked after a small break of silence with some candy in his hand.

„Yeah sure!" Toushiro answered and took the candy out of Tsukihiko's hand.

„Ha! I knew you are still a kid!" the older shouted as the other ate the candy.

„That was mean, Nii-chan!" the younger pouted annoyed. „Ah I've almost forgot! I have a mission today!"

„Ha? What kind of mission?"

„Just the usual stuff. Hollows and that stuff." he answered calm.

„I've got a bad feeling about it. What if anything happens to you?" the older asked serious.

„ Don't worry! I'm strong enough to take care of myself, you know!" He said grinning. „Come on! Let's get the food and then let's train! No mad mood!" he shouted again and moved to the window and made his gigant order.

Tsukihiko sighed at his brother. He may be cute but he was also very naive. He's often hurt at battles and it worried him that he was alone this time. He didn't want to see his brother hurt, leave alone death. After they were done woth the food (which Toushiro was done in record time) they went to the training ground. They often go there and it was like every day:

They fought and it ended that Toushiro lost. The younger always said it was because he was a little smaller than his brother and the other just laughed at it. After that, they went to the Senkaimon. Worried, Tsukihiko looked after his brother as he was about to leave.

„Don't worry, Nii-chan! I'll be back soon!" he shouted at the older and took off. He should just look around in Karakura and then head back, but he never came. A message arrived that he was attacked by a group of Adjuchas. They sent Tsukihiko after him to help him, but it was too late. He lied on a field of ice, dead. With his reiatsu he killed the rest of the Adjuchas.

The older leaned over his dead brother and unsheated his sword. `I should have stopped you. You're younger than me, even if it's just some minutes. I should have protected you. I've failed.´ He pointed his sword at his chest. „I'll follow you, Shirou-chan." Then he tossed the sword through his body.

-flashback end-

Tsukihiko opened his eyes again. It was very unusal he can remember his last life, but he didn't care. At least he knew he has to protect his little brother. He has lost him once, he won't let it happen again.

„We're here." Toushiro said as he stopped in front a small shop. „That's the home of Urahara Kisuke. The others should be already in."

„The others?" Tsukihiko asked confused. He thought it would only be him and his brother.

„I already told you, right? I mean Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends." the young captain said kinda happily as he went into the shop. A little girl, who Tsukihiko thought was really cute, and a mean boy leaded them to a room where many people waited for them.

„Ah~~! Captain Hitsugaya! It's been a while!" A man with a fan and getas greeted them.

„This is Urahara Kisuke, the man I was talking about. The darkskinned woman is Shihoin Yourichi, also known as the god of the lightnings. The orange headed boy over there is Kurosaki Ichigo and you already know Kuchiki Rukia." Toushiro introduced. "That's Histugaya Tsukihiko, my older twin." The older bowed slightly at the others.

„So this is your twin." Ichigo said curious." He looks like you, but I don't think he is like you, Toushiro."

„It's captain Histugaya, Kurosaki. And you'll see soon enough." the captain said, indeed annoyed.

„Here are your Gigais!" Urahara threw them at the whitehaired teens so that they fell to the floor. „So Kurosaki-san! They'll live with you! Now go and have your fun!" he suddenly bursted out and threw them out. Still not getting what just happened, the twins sat on the floor, confused. Tsukihiko looked at his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

„Man, why does he always have to do this?" the substitute Shinigami muttered as he stood up. „Let's get going. Do you have an idea what I should tell my family?" Suddenly an evil grin crossed the face of the older twin.

„Don't worry. I've got an idea!" The grew even more as Toushiro looked at him innocently.

-At Ichigo's-

„..So that's the reason why my brother and I don't have any money or a home. Could you please let us live with you so that we can survive?" Tsukihiko ended his story with teary eyes.

„Please let them live with us, daddy!" Yuzu cried out. Her Father hugged her and cried too.

„Sure they can, Yuzu! Stay as long as you want Tsukihiko-kun!" he shouted with a extrem loud voice.

„I can't believe they really believed him." Toushiro said sweatdropping. He stood with Ichigo, Karin and Rukia at the side of the table and watched the scene. Slowly, the young Kurosaki leaned over to him.

„He knows that you could have said thet you are my friends, right?" she whispered.

„Yeah, but he doesn't like things when they are 'simple'." He answered embarassed. Tsukihiko didn't like it `simple´. Even if he was eating there must be something disgustig in it like ice cream with salomon.

„Then I suppose he's very smart or very stupid." she paused. „He will fit here just perfect."

„So Ichigo! They'll sleep in you room, understood?!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he tried to tackle Ichigo to the floor. But he still stood and jumped at his father. A wild fight began.

„Are they doing this often?" the older twin asked as he looked at the scenario.

„Don't worry. They do this every day." Karin answered calm. „tommorow is school, do you go to Ichi-nii's school?" The younger one nodded. „So you've already got your uniform?" He nodded again. „Then let's get to sleep then. We must wake up early tommorow." with that, she went into her room.

„Oh! Karin's right! Let's get to sleep guys!" Suddenly, he dragged the twins to Ichigo's room.

„I'll get you futons." Ichigo said as he went off. Rukia was already gone and sleeped. After a few minutes Ichigo came back with two futons. They got ready to sleep and went into the futons. Minutes passed and Toushiro was still awake. He turned to his brother who was already sleeping. He stood up and went into the futon of Tsukihiko.

`He's so warm...´ He thought and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was the longest one I've wrote EVER!

Please review!


	8. welcome to Karakura high

Here I am again!

Thanks for all the reviews! Eleven in four weeks, I'm impressed. I can't update that much anymore because my father thinks that I'm bad at school because I'm writing too much.(Like Science and physical education) But don't worry! Soon there are autumn-vacations, so I can write in the morning! I also druw some pics to my fanfiction!

shadowangel1996 .deviantart .com/art /Hello-Youve-got-a-twin-tsuki- 137316177

There are also some other pictures in my account so please check out!

Let's get started!

* * *

„So this are your new classmates!" the teacher said cheerfully. „They come from Kyoto and are a little younger than you, so please be nice them! Please say something to the class, too!" She turned aound to face Toushiro and Tsukihiko. The older seemed kinda nervous.

„Er- I'm Histugaya Tsukihiko! Nice to meet you!" he shouted as he bowed deeply.

„Che, whatever" was the only thing the younger said. After the teacher showed them their places(right next to each other) they took their seat and the class began. I was also for him the first time in a long term mission in a school but he didn't seem nervous like his brother. The teacher talked something about World War II ( No idea if they talk about it in japan, but in germany we have it three times!) but Toushiro didn't pay attention. He knew all what he needed to know about that time. It was a difficult. Many people died because a stupid human tried to rule the world. More humans died from bombs than from hollows.

„So that's it for today! You've got break!" the teacher said before she moved out of the room. It was far too short for his temper but if she says so. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to meet two brown eyes.

„I can't believe that you're actually here. I thought Shinigamis don't need to go to school." Ichigo looked down and saw two pairs of teal eyes, both annoyed.

„We don't know either why we are here! We just are!" Tsukihiko shouted at the taller angrily.

„Relax! I didn't want to offend you!" the substitute yelled back and sighed. `he is more polite if he is in front of people.´ „And I thought Toushiro is agressiv."

„What did you just say?" the young captain asked furious. Ichigo clapped his hands over his mouth.

„Er, nevermind. Let's get out of here." He said as he pushed the twins out of the room.

On their way to the roof many people stared at them and whispred some things about them. They suddenly stopped as the older twin glared back and mouthed `Don't stare at my little brother´. The atmosphere went really uneasy and the only person who wasn't affected was his brother. Because he didn't give it a damn.

„Nee~~, Shirou-chan." Tsukihiko sped up to catch up with the younger. „It was a real suprise to see Ichigo-san on the floor ringing with his father this morning, right?" He glaced over to the captain. "But the biggest suprise was when I found you sleeping in my futon." He added grinning. „I didn't know you need someone in your bed, Hime." His grin grew wider as he noticed the blush on the others face. „Aw~~. Did I embarrasse you? I'm sorry. I'll get you a Teddy--"

„That's it!" Toushiro shouted as he punched his twin from the bottom of his chin."I told you a hundred times that I'm not a child!"

„Ne, don't you think you were too hard on him?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Tsukihiko lying on the ground.

„Don't mind. See, he already stands up." but suddenly his brother jumped at him and hugged him to the floor.

„Nya! Don't be angry! I'm just teasing you! You're just too cute if you're angry!" he said with a playfully face as he cuddled his twin.

„I don't want to interrup but shouldn't we go to the roof?" Ishida asked from behind.

„Huh? Where did you come from? Anyway, you're right. Let's go, Shirou-chan." He was again punched from the bottom of his chin.

„I told you not to call me that!" Toushiro shouted again. On the roof he sat as far away as possible from his brother and began eating. Everyone stared at him but he didn't care. Since they were together he began to change from the strong captain to a little child and he didn't like it. It was like he turned back to the time when he wasn't a captain and Kusaka was still there. He would be that naive again, he knew it. His thought were interruppted as he felt something warm on his head. Warm and … sticky.

„Ahh! I'm sorry, Toushiro-kun! I tripped!" He turned around and saw Inoue Orihime standing behind him. He looked at the soup running down his face and stood up. As he walked away everyone stared even more at him. Normaly, he would have shouted or something like that.

„Don't you think Toushiro changed?" Ichigo asked after he was gone.

„You're right. Toushiro-kun seems to be … nicer than the last time we met." Orihime murmured, deep in thought.

„No, he was always like this. Even more. He just doesn't want to show it." Tsukihiko said suddenly. „He was always very cute and naive, but in his past terrible things happened so he tried not to show his other half. Seems like I break the ice around him!" he grinned widely at the other.

„How do you know? You just met him two weeks before." Rukia asked suspicious.

„We are twins, we know what the other thinks." he sighed then also stood up and walked away too. Everyones eyes followed him.

„Sometimes he seems to be just like Histugaya." Chad muttered.

-meanwhile-

Toushiro looked at the reflection of him in the mirror. The supper was very sticky and still in his hair. He took more water and tried to wash it out, but his hair was still a little bit yellow. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Suddenly he heard some people shouting and screaming. `Why do I have the feeling that I know whose fault that is?´ he asked himself, sweatdropping. When he made his way to the source of the noises, he saw a familiar orange head.

„Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned around to see the younger twin running in his direction. „What going on here?" he asked nervous, already knowing the answer.

„Seems like your big brother has a fight with some of the school bullys." He shocked. He knew Tsukihiko was crazy, but not that crazy to have a fight with the most dangerous bullys in Karakura! He looked around to see the older shouting at Oshima Reiichi.

„Maybe I am small, but I can beat you everytime if I want!"

„As if!" But before Oshima could say another thing, the smaller already punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. „You little...!" He stood up and ran over to him and tried to kick Tsukihiko but he dodged it easily. They jumped apart and ran to another again. They both tried to kick the other but they were stopped by Toushiro who jumped between them and stopped both of their attacks.

„Stop it! Both of you!" He shouted as he threw both of them to the ground. „if you want to fight, fine. But do it after school!"

„It's okay, it's okay." everyone turned around to see the principal standing in the crownd of people. „They are young and want to play. It's totally alright! Right, Ochi-sensei?" He turned around to the other teacher.

„Yeah, I think so too!"

„Wait, some pupils are fighting and you say it's totally alright?!" an other teacher shouted and pointed at the Toushiro.

„Nee, Kagine-kun, these two are new in this school. Don't be that rude."

It was going on with this. Some teacher said no and the others said yes. Meanwhile, the students made their way to their classrooms.

„This school is totally crazy!" the young captain said annoyed.

„Well," Ichigo patted his shoulder „Welcome to Karakura High." the twin dropped his head into one of his hands.

* * *

I tried to make it better than the other ones but it seems that's worse. -.-"

I can try to make oneshots about the twin if you want to. Please leave a review with what you want in there and i can try to make it!

Your shadow.


	9. Maskless Arrancar

Hey, Hey, hey!

It's vacation, so I can write without my parents know! Sorry for the long wait but my parents told me to learn for math. It was geometry and my teacher is an idiot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the story! By the way, could anyone tell me what OC means anyway? I know it's for characters that are not real but I've got no idea what it's for!

P.S.: For some people, the chapter may contain slight Shounen-Ai, but I tell you it's just friendship/Brotherly love!!

* * *

After the teachers fight was over, they were too tired to make lessons so the pupils could go home earlier. Toushiro was frustrated. First, his hair was still yellow. Second, Tsukihiko tried to apologize for the whole incident and he didn't want to let go of his leg.

„Come on~~! I apologized! Don't be mad on me!" he cried.

„I'm not mad at you. It's just annoying to drag you all the way to Kurosaki." he sighed. The older looked up to him and got teary eyes. Suddenly he hugged the younger who strunggled under his grip.

„I knew you understand---" he was cut off as he felt a strange pressure. Everyone turned to the direction of the sorce. „Looks like our mission finally begins." he grinned and before jumping out of his gigai and running in the direction of the hollow. The other followed him.

„What kind of hollow is it?" Ichigo asked.

„Looks like it's an Arrancar. It doesn't seem to be strong but we still shouldn't let our guards down." Rukia answered as she looked at her phone. It's been a since Aizen sended an Arrancar to Karakura and it was odd that it was so weak. Soon they saw it the older twin slashed his sword in it's direction. It was a young girl with long, black hair in a sleeveless shirt that was on the backside it was long enough to get to her feet but on the front just to her hips. She also wore some white shorts under it and it was something strage about her. She turned to Tsukihiko and blocked his sword easily with her own. After she threw the other to the ground, she looked at Toushiro. He froze as she eyed at him. Her eyes were bloodred but still as cold as ice. It was like that that girl was the death itself. She jumped at him and he could barely stop her. Her hits were strong but they were also fast. Her red eyes still stared at him as a big amount of reatsu hit him.

„All I want is you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, my other I." His eyes widened. What did she say? Other I? A flash of memories washed through his head he didn't remember but before he could say something she threw him into a tree. She was just about to give him another hit as Ichigo and Rukia interrupped her. She jumped away and looked at them coldly. They were still shocked by the strength of her hit and stood barely on their legs. She looked over to Toushiro again. „I want us to be one again. But for now I take my leaves. Have a nice day." with that she disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

Tsukihiko quickly stood up and rushed to his brother who was still frozen. „Oi! Toushiro! You alright?!" He shouted at him worried. The younger yame back to reality and looked up the others worried face. „Damn! What happened, Kuchiki?! Didn't you say that it was weak?!" the older snapped at Rukia. She shocked at the sudden outburst.

„The comunicator said she was weak! I swear! I don't know what happened!" she shouted back. They never saw the twin like this before and were really suprised.

„Then you should just---" He was about to shout more at her as he was cut off by the younger who clapped his hand over his mouth.

„Shut up. Just shut up. Shouting at her will bring nothing. We should just go and get some rest. We are all exhausted, right?" He said with a calm but still shaking voice. His twin stared at him but then sighed.

„Yeah, you're right. Let's go." He pulled the other to his feet and after they get back into their gigais, they made their way back to Ichigo. Right after they arrived, his father kicked him immediately. Everyone laughed except Toushiro. He still thought about the girl and what she said.

„_All I want is you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, my other I."_

„_I want us to be one again."_

He just couldn't forget this. What did she mean with `Other I´? And what about this `One again´? Something was strange about that girl. It was already late evening and he was soaking in the bath. She was not like the other Arrancar, hell the other Espada! He closed his eyes and tried to remember her. Suddenly it hit him. She didn't has a mask. He tried to remember again but he still couldn't remember a mask. Her reatsu wasn't like an Espada either. It was more like a Shinigami. But why did the scanner thought she was an Arrancar? And why did it say she was weak? Even thought he was far away, he still felt her strong reatsu. He was pulled put of his thouht as someone came into the bathroom. He turned around around to see his brother standing in the room, stripping. He slightly blushed and turned away and before he could say anything, the older was in the bathtub.

„Hey, Shirou-chan. Looks like the soup is finally out of your hair." Tsukihiko said amused.

„Right." He didn't get why the other was sitting in the bathtub with him.

„Something wrong?" So that was the reason. He was worried again.

„Nothings wrong."

„You sure? You didn't talk to anyone since we met the Arrancar. Did she tell you something?"

„Don't worry. Everything's fine. I'm just tired." he lied, still looking away. For some reason he didn't felt annoyed by his brother. He felt something like …. comfortable around him.

„Toushiro..."

„I'm going to our room. Get some sleep. Good night." then he stood up, got dressed and walked out of the room. His twin was still in the bathtub but a few minutes later he stood up too.

Right after he arrived in Ichigo's room, he dropped himself on his futon. He thought about the girl again and then about the missing mask. If she was a Shinigami, why did she attack them? It didn't make any sense. Her hits were also to strong for her fragile body. How was that even possible that such a small girl be that strong. And these memories that rushed through his mind... He wasn't able to remember them. That was so odd. He looked at the clock over his head. Eight p.m. He slowly stood up and changed into his pyjamas. Then he laid down again. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to find a way to order the events of the day so they made sense, but he failed. Again, someone interruped his thoughts. He looked up to see Ichigo this time, leaning over him.

„What do you want?" He sighed. Why does everyone even care? He's just thinking, there's nothing strange about it.

„Everyone is worried about you. You seem to be depressed." the substitute answered.

„I'm alright. Go away." he commented as he turned to his side.

„You seem to forget that this is my room. I won't go away. Tsukihiko seemed to be worried too."

„I don't care. He's never worried about anything. By the way, it was nothing serious." he stated.

„But you admit that there was something?" Silence. „ If you don't want to tell me, tell at least Tsukihiko. He is very bothered about it. He is your brother. He won't laugh at you or anything like that. He will listen to you. You know, I always wanted an older brother. I was an only child until Yuzu and Karin. I wanted someone I can tell all my secrets. You should be happy that you have him." He sat himself on his bed and looked down to the smaller teen who sat up.

„I am happy that I have him, but I don't know how to act like a younger brother." Now the cat was out of the bag. Toushiro was just scared to make something wrong. Ichigo couldn't belive that he acctually told him but he was happy that he finally told anybody.

„Just be yourself. Your real self. Tell him how you feel. He will understand you." then he walked out of the room. Just in this moment his older brother walked in the room. Now there he was. Alone woth his brother.

„Tsukihiko, I--"

„Nii-chan." he interruped.

„What?"

„I want you to call me Nii-chan." he said smiling.

Toushiro smiled the first genuine smile to his brother. „I have a deal for you." the older looked at him. „I call you Nii-chan if you call me Toushiro, alright?" he gave cheeky smile to his brother now. Suddenly he was hugged again and was pushed to the ground.

„Kya~~~! You're even cuter like this than angry!" He squeeled at him.

„Alright! But do we have a deal?" he asked trying not to laugh. Suddenly the older stopped strunggling and looked down at the younger.

„Alright, sounds fair." Then he laid down again beside the younger.

„Did you... heard what I said to Kurosaki?" He asked nervous.

„Yeah."

„Then I don't need to repeat me." Then he cuddled into the others chest and muttered something. Tsukihiko leaned down to hear what he was saying. „Good Night, Nii-chan." Then he felt that Toushiro was asleep. Giving a small laugh, he fell asleep himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Finally, I made it! The longest chapter of mine! Finally Toushiro admited that he likes his brother! In the next chapter I will write a profile about my OC's. The new girl will be in too. Well, if I write who she are. Anyway! Hope you liked the chapter. I still take requests for one shots with the twins. You can also help me with my language.

Please review!

Your shadow.


	10. Kurimata Iroko

So! New day, new chapter! Well, at least I try^^

* * *

_A little girl was tied up and stood in a boat. It was night. It was raining. Many people were around her, also in a boat. They all stared at her with disgust. One man in her boat stepped beside her._

„_Emely Cathrine Magen," He spoke loudly. He looked down at her. „You were accuse to be a witch. Do you have anything to say before we throw you in the water to see if you survive?"_

_She looked up to him. Her blond hair falling out of her face. She had beautiful brown eyes that stared into the green eyes of the man. „I'm not a witch." She spoke to him. Before he could protest she continued. „But I'm not human indeed. I have no real life. I'm just a part of something that I have yet to find." After her words, they threw her into the lake. She died. She knew she was. Sinking into the black water, she felt as her soul was drained out of her body and she knew her new life was waiting for her. Until she found her other halfe.`I will find my real life, until then wait for me.´ With that thought, she died again._

_-------------_

Toushiro woke up with a gigant headache. `That dream was crazy´ he thought as he slowly sat up. It was still early in the morning and everyone else were asleep. He never had this dream before but it seemed so familiar. He tried to remember the dream again. This lake, these people, this girl. All that seemed so familiar but he couldn't remember anything of it beside in the dream. He thought about the girl again. These eyes of hers.... they were so cold. He knew this cold. He just didn't from where. He turned around as he heard something in his futon.

„Hmmm. Kitty...." What the fuck? Well at least it was just Tsukihiko in his dreams. The bell would ring soon anyway so he made his way to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he thought about the dream again. It was unsuall that he has this kind of dreams. He would tell Tsukihiko later.

------------------

„Take care and right after school, you should come home!" Isshin Kurosaki (Now he's back in the story!) cried after his son and friends. They quickly went to shool, trying to escape Ichigo's crazy father. The older twin looked over to his brother. `He seemed even more depressed than yesterday´he tought and walked over to him.

„You alright? You're so quiet." Toushiro turned around. Again his brother saw through his mask and knew somethings wrong.

„Well, last night I had a dream and..." he stopped as someone stepped in front of their small group. It was Oshima Reiichi again and he seemed like he is searching trouble again.

„Oi midget. We were interrupped last time. Let's continue what we begun." He said before he dashed in Tsukihiko's direction, but was stopped by Chad who was in front of him. „Out of the way, Chad. It's between me and that midget there."

„He's right, Sado. Get out of the way. I can deal him on my own." But he before he could step in front of the taller, he was hit on the back of his head. He turned around to the his younger brother standig there, his hand outstreched.

„Don't be stupid. We are going to school not to a fighting arena. It also stupid just to fight when you feel like it." Toushiro said in his ussual tone.

„You want to interfere, shorty?!" A vain poped out of his fore head and jumped Oshima. His older brother caught him just in time.

„WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN GO INTO THE BATHTUB WITHOUT GETTING DROWNED?!" He shouted at the orange head while trying to kick him with his legs. Everyone knew that he was easy to tease but no one ever saw this outburst without being death afterwards or at least with mental problems. But he couldn't do anything to them since the schoolbell rang and they hurried into their classroom.

Today, they had atheletics outside. Tsukihiko rushed to his little brother. „Sorry bout that. Where were we?"

„I said that I had a dream and---"

„Hitsugaya Tsukihiko! It's your turn!" Kagane-sensei shouted at the twins and the older quickly ran toward him. The next time he tried to tell him was in the next class but he failed as their teacher caught them, talking in a test. Next was art but the teacher thought it would be better for them to be seperated, so he was the one end of the class and his brother at the other. The white haired teen sighed. Not only that he couldn't draw, he also couldn't talk to his brother. Art sucks.

After the long day, it was finally lunch. He could finally tell the others about the dream. But as they arrived at the roof, someone else was already there.

„Finally I got you Hitsugaya Tsukihiko. Now lets fight." Oshima said before running at the smaller and again they fought. He decided that he should wait until school's over.

-------------

After a extrem long day of school ( and several fights) they made their way home again. Tsukihiko had some bruises but besides that he was okay. Toushiro already told them about the dream and the things the girl said. Now they were discussing what it meant.

„Maybe she's in love with you and wants to be your girlfriend, Toushiro-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully, thinking that she figured it out.

„But then she wouldn't say again, right? There must be something else.." Ichigo thought again, but nothing made sense. What had the dream to do with the girl? And why did the young captain knew all this? He said he never met her before but why seemed was she so familiar to him? And the placce where he had the dream...

„Not only the things that she said were odd. Also her attacks. They were strong but fast and her body seemed fragile. Her eyes were as cold as ice but still showed that she wanted to fight. She is just like..." Then it hit the teen. All these things. The person he discribed was not just that girl. It was also... „me." Everyone stared at him. It was right. His body was also fragile but he was still fast and strong. His eyes were also like ice but still wanted to fight. The girl was just like him.

„So what? Many people could fit that discription. What about me? It could have been anyone." Tsukihiko protested. He didn't want to believe it.

„But then why did she say she wants us to be one again? If she's the girl of my dream, then it means that I'm..."

„My other halfe." A familiar voice called out. Everyone turned around to see the girl, sitting in a tree. She jumped out of the tree, not caring if anyone saw her. Her cold eyes were now warm and stared at the younger twin again.

„ Emely Cathrine Magen.." Toushiro muttered, shocked that he didn't notice the girl.

„Heh, they called me that decades ago. Call me Iroko. Kurimata Iroko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyon, pyon, pyon! It's time for the profiles of my Ocs! Since the gorl, I mean Iroko is already told who she is, I can also make one for her!

Name: Hitsugaya Tsukihiko

Height: 133cm

Weight: 30kg

Zanpaktou: Kazeko

Shikai: Summons winds

Spell: Cry! Kazeko!

Bankai: Ryu Kazeko, he wears a white cape and a gigant white dragon stands beside him and fights with him.

Likes: Toushiro, Cats, fighting, eating, girls, teasing Toushiro

Doesn't like: Normal/boring things, Yamamoto (because of ch.4), Kurosutchi

Abilities: Can make everything silly

Name: Kurimata Iroko

Height: 140cm

Weight: 32kg

Zanpaktou: Hyomai

Shikai: Turns into a white ribbon and turns everything it touches into ice

Spell: Dance in the moonlight! Hyomai!

Bankai: Sakura Hyomai, she wears a white kimono and she can summon cherryblossoms and turn everthing into ice.

Likes: Fish, fluffy things, the cold, water

Doesn't like: Tsukihiko, dogs, fire, reading

Abilities: Turns sometime into a fox.

They acctually are parts of my personality but some things are totally random like don't like reading. Iroko's Zanpaktou is acctually the one I made for myself, but I don't care. The chapter was kinda short, but i hope you liked it^^

Your Shadow.


	11. Remember

Weeeell, my sister is forcing me to continue so I let's get to work. Because of the chapter yesterday, I slept form midnight to lunch.

Tsukihiko: I don't understand what you're complaining for! Sleeping is good for you!

Iroko: Che, idiot.

Tsukihiko: What did you call me?!

Iroko: I called you an idiot. If sleeping is all you can do, I can't believe you're actually third seat.

Tsukihiko: Why you...?!

Me: ~**Catface~** I don't own bleach.

* * *

Everyone still stared at her. Tsukihiko ran at her, grabbing her collar. His furious teal eyes stared at her cool red ones.

„My, my. You're still full of energy. Just like in the past. But it seems that you're not as strong." the white haired teen jumped back as she slashed her sword in his direction. She sheated it again and leaned against the tree. „You don't seem to remember. That's so sad."

„Who are you?" the older twin still stared at the girl.

„Isn't it obvious? I am—"

„IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone jumped as Asano cried out the orange head's name. „Oh-ho! Who is that pretty girl? AH! Ichigo, don't tell me that you've got a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?! That's so mean Ichigo!!" Before he could say more the substitute hit him. Now he laid at the floor with nose bleed. Slowly he stood up again and looked at Iroko again. „Well, if she's not your girlfriend, I can have her, right? Hey girl! Want a date with me?!"

„No! You're a total idiot! Pervert! Pedophile! Pig! Loser! There no way I would date someone like you!" She pointed with her finger at Asano who is laying on the floor again. He often gets rejections from girls, but this was one of the worst. Without a word everyone turned around and walked away.

„You seem quite lifeful for such a young soul." Ishida stated, normally young people who died are depressive or cry all the time. She turned around to him, pouting.

„Who said that I'm a soul? I'm still alive!" they stared at her again.

„WHAAAAAAT?!" she shrugged at the sudden noise. „Then why the communicator said that you're a hollow?!" Rukia asked angrily.

„Hmpf! Just because I'm coming from hueco mundo, it does not mean I'm a hollow!" she shouted back angrily.

„Then what about these clothes? That are no clothes that a normal girl should wear." Ichigo added. Iroko looked at her clothes. They may be a little unusual but they were far from crazy. She glared up to the taller who was looking around. „We should go to another place with less people. We are attracting some attention." She looked around too. Everyone was looking at them or muttering something. She sighed.

„It can't be helped. Let's go." Wothout waiting she already walked away. Suprised, they followed her to a big house. She took out some keys and opened the door. Inside it was just as cool as outside. It had a big living room which was very modern. The young girl turned around and pointed at the couch. After that, she went out of the room, upstairs. After he sat on the couch, Toushiro looked around. Except the steps of Iroko he heard nothing.

„Odd." Tsukihiko turned to his brother. It seemed since they arrived he was thinking about something. The younger, noticed the glace of the other, spoke again „ I just think it's odd that nothing is to hear in this house. She said she's still alive, so it means that she grows like a nomal human and that means she can't be older than 12, right? So where are her parents?"

„Why do you want to know?" He turned to the stairs to see the said girl in a miniskirt and a white shirt. She glaced over to him, seeing the serious face. „If you really want to know, the parents of this body died a long time ago." She went to the others and sat down. If you look close enough, she wasn't very feminine. She sat just like a boy. After an arkward silence, Orihime spoke up.

„You said `this body´. What do you mean by that?" She asked nervous. The red eyes of the other were directed at her. The younger girl smirked. Leaning back, she took a deep breath before speaking.

„I mean that this is not my first life. In the last century, I've lived fifty lifes and in each of them I searched for you, Hitsugaya Toushiro." she looked at the younger twin's face. He bit his bottom lip. One century... even for Shinigami it was a long time.

„But why? Why did you search for me all this time?" He asked with a shaking voice. He couldn't believe that someone could have searched for him that long.

„Do you know the legend of the twins in Soul Society?" She suddenly asked. Tsukihiko was shocked. She would tell him. It was necessary, but wasn't it too soon? But maybe if she tells him, he would not react like he expected...

„Yeah, once there were twins which were stronger than each captain. One day both died and the world fell into chaos. It says that the twins will be reborn and destinied to save the world. But why are you asking?" Still not getting the point, Toushiro tilted his head to the side. Trying not to fall for the cuteness of the other, Iroko cleared her throat.

„I am asking because it would make things much easier." She looked at the twins again. One was very nervous and the other still didn't get the point. She sighed. „What I want to say is that you and your brother are the legendary twins." She finally said annoyed. The younger twin looked at her with wide eyes, still not getting the point and tilted his head to the other side.

„Okay, even if we are the legendary twins, it still doesn't explain why you searched for me and why you still can remember it." he asked without hessistation. That they all were suprised would be an understatement. He didn't seem to be confused or anything like that. She looked at him and sighed. `He's still a captain of the Gotei 13.´ she thought.

„Do you remember anything of your last life?" He shoke his head. „That's the point. Your memories are not lost. They are still inside of you but to be sure, they transfered some of them into me so you won't be that overhelmed if they came back. Tsukihiko doesn't need something like that, because it wasn't necessary for him to forget."

„Who are `they´?" Tsukihiko asked curious.

„What do you think? The room of the 46 of course. After you two died, they transfered your souls and waited until they recreated itself. They also created me to make sure Toushiro would forget."

„You said we would be one again. What will happen to you if that happens?" the younger twin asked this time. Iroko's eyes darkned.

„I'm just a created being and a container of your memories. Even though I've got my own soul, after my need is fullfilled, I will diseppear." She said sadly. „My memories, that my existence, even the existence of the body's in which I lived, everything will turn into nothing." Teal eyes widened. This couldn't be. The person who waited for them the most would turn into nothing. Toushirio shuted his eyes. It was cruel.

„So if I want to remember, you have to diseppear?" She smiled at this question.

„Not right now. First you have to remember yourself. After that, you can dicide if you want remember more. But don't forget: Memories are very strong. The more you remember, the stronger you are. So if you want to save the world of the darkness that is coming, it's necessary that I disepear." She stood up and walked to the window. The sun was just about to set. „You should go home now. Kurosaki, your father said that you should go home right after school, rightß You should go before it's seven."

„Oh yeah! Wait how do you know?" Ichigo turned around to see a cheeky smile of hers.

„You seem to forget that I searched for Toushiro over one hundred years. Of course I observed your house." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone ran outside, all except Tsukihiko who stood by Iroko's side.

„He took it smoothly." He said before running after the others. She looked after them and sighed.

„It about time for dinner." She said and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ha! After a gun was held at my head, I'm finally ready! Yeah! Hope you liked it. I try to make it more exiting but maybe i won't.

Please review! Don't forget, I still take requests!

Your Shadow!


	12. Bathing together

Oouuukay! Let's get started! I hope you read my show about this fanfiction!

* * *

„You're late, Ichigo! I told you right after school, you should come home!" Kurosaki Isshin shouted at his son as he tried to crash him into the floor. But Ichigo was faster and easily dodged the hit. „Ohhhh, you're good, Ichigo! You're really my son! But can't escape!" He stood up and tried to kick the substitute who blocked it. Another fight began. The others made their way to the table and sat down, not bothering about the other two.

„Mou! Odo-san! Onii-chan! The food will get cold!" Yuzu shouted at them. They stopped immediately and took their seats. Silence filled the room. Tsukihiko feeled very uncomfortable. What if Toushiro took the message not as smoothly as he thought? He turned to his little brother to see a totaly blank expression. The other noticed the glace of the other and turned around too.

„Is something the matter, Nii-chan?" the older almost choked. The younger tilted his head to the side. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped at the captain and threw him to the ground.

„KYA~~~~! You're so cute when you call me Nii-chan! And this innoncent look in your eyes!" He hugged the smaller almost to death. He strungeled under the others grip mouthing to the other to help him. Rukia stood up and hit the older twin.

„Let him go, Tsukihiko. Seems like can't breath." She said, still holding her fist. He stepped down of his brother and took his seat again. Short after, his twin did too. They all ate in silence. After the dinner, they all went to the bath. Not all together but one after one. It was now Toushiro's turn. He was just about to go to the bathroom as his brother hugged him from behind.

„Nee~~, let's bath together, Toushiro!" he shouted cheerfully and before the younger could say a thing he was already in the bathtub. He was very pissed. But as he tried to stand up, Tsukihiko pushed him down. „I won't let you go that easily. It's the first time we bath together so let's have fun!" he said grinning. „First I'm gonna wash your hair, alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he just took the showerhead and splashed water in the others hair. Taking the strawberry-shampoo(don't ask why it's strawberry, it just is) and shampooed his twins hair. Stop strungling, he just let himself calm. It was just bathing together, so no big deal but he couldn't stop the blush on his face. It was unussaul for him to bath with another person, even though it was his brother. Done with the hair, he showered the others head again. After that, he showered his own head. Toushiro sat in the bathtub, knees to his chest. `It's so embarrasing.´ he thought and looked away from his brother.

After a few minutes, Tsukihiko joined the bath and sat down, in front of his brother. He leaned back and enjoyed the bath until he noticed that the younger looked depressed. He observed the other a few minutes but then he gave up. It was Toushiro. He would never admit that he has problems.

„So what's the matter? Normaly you would shout at me. Somethings wrong?" he asked carefully.

„Well, it's just … the whole legend thing... it's … I don't know... a little bit confusing." he stuttered with a blush. It took all the older could do not to jump at him. „I mean, not that I don't believe you and her but why would the room of the 46 capture our souls and wait until we were reincarnated? I don't understand it."

„I don't know either but the fact that you and I are here and that we can still remember our last live is the proof, right?" he nodded. „So, don't worry about it. It will get just more complicated. We should just train, wait and try to bring back your memories, alright?" He asked, patting the others head. After Toushiro nodded, he stood up and walked out of the bathtub, pulling the smaller with him. Taking out two towels, he threw one at the younger and began to dry himself. After a few moments of confusion, Toushiro stared drying too. `He may be a person which makes everything silly, but when you need him, he's there´ he thought and changed into his pyjama. They went into their room and quickly made their homework before going to bed. They were asleep fast and had no dreams.

-The next morning-

„So, you've got a new classmate again! Her name is Kurimata Iroko! Please be nice to her!" the teacher yelled happily and pointed at the said girl. She bowed lightly and smiled into the class. Many people said things like `cute´ or `awesome´ but not Ichigo and his friends. When they met the girl yesterdy, they thought she would just fight with them against hollows and help the twins, but no one thought that she would go into their class! She took a seat right beside Toushiro and just had a cheeky grin on her face as she looked at Tsukihiko and before they noticed, it was lunchtime.

„What the hell are you doing here?!" The older one shouted at her,truly annoyed as she stuufed her ears. She looked at him with her cool red eyes with a blank expression.

„What do you think I'm doung here? I'm observing Toushiro! Since we were the same person once and I can remember my part, I'm like his older sister, right? And as an older sister, I won't let my younger brother alone with some strange people. Nothing against you, Ichigo." She said calm, looking at the others. Now everyone was staring even more at her. She was not just strange in her appearance, she was also strange in her behaivor. She was just like a boy. She talked like a boy, walked like a boy, ate like a boy, damn she even sat like a boy! On the outside she may be cute but the inside was a manlike, crazy little girl! She looked at Ichigo as if she had read his mind and glared at him. She was indeed like Toushiro. „Oi." She said to him, as he flinched. Her eyes went even colder. „You know, I'm not only an immortal being, a container of memories and a Shinigami. I can also read others mind if I want, so be careful with what you think!" she told him teacherlike. Everyone sweatdrops. `She is indeed like Toushiro´ they all thought in which Iroko flinched this time. She turned around and began to eat her food, as Toushiro spoke up.

„I wonder, how did you manage to go to school so fast. I mean, we just met yesterday and we can only do this because Kurotsuchi does it for us!" He asked impressed. She turned around and unlike Tsukihiko, she just sat there and looked at him and his cuteness. After she shallowed her food, she turned back to him and began to speak.

„Well, since I live alone, I don't need that much money. I also don't buy any extra stuff, so I've got much money. I just said that I needed to go to school, that I live alone and that my parents are death and poof! I'm in!" She said, waving her arms. Now she seemed even more like a boy and as she glaced at the others, everyone turned around. She read their thoughts again. Just Toushiro didn't get it. She looked at him again, a little bit dissapointed. But before she could say anything about his denseness, the bell rang and they went inside.

„This is gonna be a tough time" Tsukihiko said aloud as Iroko was gone.

* * *

I'm sorry! This chapter is shorter than the others and is kind of a filler! I'm so sorry! I'm tired and my father is observing me! And he makes wierd noises while he looks soccer! My brain hurts because of it, so I can't write more!

By the way! I dubbed the prologue! It's not that good, because my speach is totally crappy! You can find it if you write at Hello you've got a twin. I've also got a series there but it's already done. Don't worry! Most of my videos are english, so it should be no problem!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Your Shadow!


	13. Frustration

So! After a long sleep, I write again! Now I know how real authors feel -.-". Writing everyday! Not that it's no fun or something like that! It's just that my sister won't stop to ask me what happens next!

Hope this chapter is longer than the others.

Enjoy!

* * *

_He ran._

_But why?_

_Why wass he running away?_

_He turned around and looked at the faces of his followers. He was scared. But why? The faces came closer to his own. Something sliced up his stomach. Darkness filled him._

_---------_

Toushiro cried as he woke up. He sweated badly. He looked around. Ichigo's room. He sighed as he fell back into his futon. `Again a dream about my past...´ he thought as he turned to the side to face his brother. In the last few weeks he had many dreams about his last life. Some were happy like the ones where he and Tsukihiko played pranks with other kids and some were sad like the ones where everyone around them was killed. He looked up to the other beside him. He was sleeping like a small kid. Arms and legs outstreched, he almost dragged the younger out of the futon. Sighning again, he fell asleep again.

--------------------

„Did you have a dream again?" Iroko asked concerned as they were in the park with the others. They did this every week to talk about the hollows, Arrancars and Toushiro's dreams.

„Yeah, this time about my death. I hate this dreams. When will they end, dammit." the young Shinigami sweared. All the nights when he started to remember his last life, he woke up in sweat. It pissed him off.

„I don't know. But it is necesary that you remember. For the time that lies ahead of us." She said sad, but still smiling. „I know it's not enjoyable, but it's very important to defeat him. You almost remember everything, so don't give up."

„But I don't even know who `he´ are!" he snapped back in frustation. The immortal stepped back, wide eyed. Okay, he snapped often at them but she still stepped back everytime he did. She layed her hand on the boy's shoulders and stepped closer.

„You know him very well. He is the one who hurt the person dear to you, the one who brought bad luck over soul society and the one who is attacking Karakura." she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. The only person who fit this discription was Aizen. He grinded his teeth. Taking that as a cue, Iroko leaned up again and looked in the group. Everyone heard what she said and were all shocked. The person they faughted was the same the twins faught. „That's why the headcaptain wants that you are together. That's why they told me to come here and help you. And that's why they caughted your souls back then. They knew someday someone will come who wants to destroy Seireitei and they knew the only persons who can beat him are the strongest Shinigami ever. Aizen is gonna make his final move soon, so we must hurry. Toushiro" She turned to the younger twin again and looked at him seriously. „I know you don't like it, but you have to remember and learn how to controll the power of you memories. I hope Tsukihiko has trained you meanwhile." She added as she glaced over to the older twin. He didn't seem to mind and just poked in his nose. Annoyed, she went over to him and hit him on the head. He lied on the floor for a few minutes before he suddenly jumped up.

„What was that for, KuriBaka?!" He cried out. She just turned around and looked away as if nothing happened. Now he was even more pissed. „Don't ignore me!!" he shouted again and this time, she poked in her nose. Tuning back to him, she looked even more annoyed than the first time in the day.

„I hit you because you didn't listen to me, Idiot. I've asked if you trained Toushiro, but as I assume you're too stupid to even remember what you ate in the morning, (No, seriously, that happens sometimes to me!) so just forget it." She said in an teasing, but still calm voice. A gigant vein popped out of Tsukihiko's forehead. Now he was at the maximum of being pissed. Before he could snapp back, a small laugh interruped him. He looked around to see the person who disturbed his fight. (Can you call it a fight? I don't know, I ask you) With a big suprise, he saw the one who was laughing was his little brother. His eyes widened. He has never saw the younger laugh like this. Well, actually he never saw him laugh. Well they didn't do anything funny yet, so it wasn't a suprise. The suprise was just the sound of his laugher. It was simple, just like a kid, but the simpleness was what made it special. He just stared at the young captain who slowly (very slowly) stopped to laugh.

„Man, guys! You're just too funny to look at!" he said as he calmed down. The olders looked at each other and quickly turned away. They may look funny together but they still couldn't stand each other.

After a few little fights between the older 'siblings' of Toushiro, it was soon evening and they were just having a nice day. Today no hollows appeared so there was no work. The twins already trained the hole week, so they had a little break.

They were on the way to a little cafee and were chattering. Suddenly the smallest stopped to move. He felt something. He didn't know what it was but it was no good. He turned around and jumped out of the reach of an arrancar which came out of nowhere. They were ready for the fight immediately and unsheated their swords. It was a boy with short red hair and small black eyes. He stared at his oppenents and also drew his sword. Short after, he jumped at the young captain and missed. He threw up his leg and tried to kick the other but he blocked easily. The arrancar jumped away and licked his lips, enjoying the fight so far.

„You seem to be the person I'm searching for. Hitsugaya Toushiro, right? Well, I'm very sorry but I need to kill you." he said playfully. He tried to attack the younger again but was stopped by Tsukihiko. The white haired twin glared at him angily. A white smoke was wrapped around him and it began to grow. His eyes went white for a moment and the smoke exploded around him.

„Cry! Kazeko!" he shouted and the smoke ran into his sword. It began to glow and a gigant storm appeared in front of them and pushed the arrancar away. He seemed to be even more amused.

„My, my! Even his twin is here! So I don't have to search anymore! By the way, my name is Michael! Nice to meet you!" He shouted like a child while rubbing the back of his head. The twins gazed at him, suprised at his introduction.

„Why the fuck do you tell us your name?" Ichigo asked annoyed. Michael turned to him and looked dissapointed. But then he grinned and stepped closer to them.

„Well, you should know the name of the person who is gonna kill you, right?"

„If you want to kill us, you should pay more attention." The arrancar jumped out of the way so Iroko just stepped into the ground. „Che." she turned around and drew her sword, holding one hand on the blade. „Dance in the moonlight, Hyomai." She stroked over it and turned it into a long white ribbon. She jumped and drew circles into the air. The ribbon flew at the Michael and were now wrapped around his arm. She pulled it tither and his hand slowly began to froze and the tither she pulled it, the more he froze. „Seems like your not as strong you think you are." She said evily at him as he froze completly. Turning her sword back, she walked toward the others, leaving her opponent breakiing into small pieces.

„I didn't thought that you've got an ice-zanpaktou, too." Rukia stated amazed. The immortal smiled at her. She was about to say something but a large hand covered her mouth. Terrified, she turned around to see a fowlike face with white hair.

„Did you really thought we would send a weak Gillian to capture the legendary twins? You are really Naive, Iroko-chan!" Her eyes widened even more. No! She couldn't seriously be cought by that as! Her need is not fullfilled! He kicked and punched him, trying to free herself but without sucess. His hand were still placed at her mouth and wrist. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Yes! Who is the greatest(and only) writer in the house! Yeah! And my first cliffhanger! I'm really proud!

Iroko: How can you let me be captured?! I'm your favourite OC!

Me: Nya~~, not really. And you die anyway, so don't complain.

Iroko: what?!

Please review!


	14. Let the fight begin

Thanks for 1.000 hits! I will do my best to continue this story and to make it better! Hope you will still follow!

Angelpowers ACTIVATE!

Enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't believe it. One moment ago, Ichimaru and Iroko stood in front of them and the next, they were gone. Toushiro looked at the others. They were just as perplext as he was.

„Dammit!" He turned around to see a very angry Tsukihiko, kneeling on the floor. „I din't expect that to happen! Dammit! How did they know?!" he shouted furios. The younger twin stepped beside him and layed his hand on the others shoulder.

„What's the matter, Nii-chan?" he asked worried. He never saw his brother that way, he was always the happy type. The older looked up at him, wide eyed. Standing slowly up, he calmed down and turned to the others.

„You do know that she is the container of Toushiro's memories, right?" They nodded. „Then you do know too if she is gone, Toushiro can't remember more than he already knows and he won't come at his full power. So if they don't kill her, we won't be able to beat them." He finished.

„So where's the problem? We just have to go and get her, right?" Ichigo asked in his usuall tone. It was very simple to him. If you want to get something, go get it. Tsukihiko glared at him.

„It's not that simple, idiot! You can do this because you're a substitute Shinigami but we as real Shinigami can't just do this! We could end in prison and loose our positions!" He snapped back. He turned to the younger twin who took of his haori and threw it to the ground. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He was always the one who didn't want to make trouble and now....

„If our positions are the reason why we can't go after them, then I'm leave my position as a captain. You and Iroko changed me and I'm happy about it, she's already a part of our small family. And we must go to hueco mundo anyway, so it's not bad at all, right?" He smiled at his twin whose mouth was still open and clapped his hand over it. „First we should go to Urahara. He maybe knows a way to hueco mundo. He may even know a way to beat Aizen." he said as he turned to the rest of the group who were also still impressed from what he did a few minutes ago, but then they nodded and went to the Urahara shop. (After they but their ginkongan into their body's, of course) As they arrived, the owner stood already at the door of the shop, his fan like ussual over his mouth.

„ Am I right when I think Kurimata-san is caught by Aizen's group?" They all nodded. „So you want me to open a gate to hueco mundo, right? Followe me." He said as he went into the shop, everyone just a few meters behind him. They came into the trainingground of him and he stepped on a gigant pillar which reached out of a stonewall. Toushiro turned to the others and looked at them worried.

„Don't say a thing, Toushiro. We are gonna come with you. There's no way we wouldn't. Iroko is our friend too." Ichigo said as he grabbed the smallers shoulder. „And you are also our friends." He said after a long pause. The small Shinigami looked up to him and then smiled.

„So get ready, my friends!" Urahara cheered and opened the gate. „ It's called Garganta. There are no way in there. But there reishi averywhere so you can make a ground out of it. Just follow the darkness and you'll get to hueco mundo." After his short explanation, they all jumped inside. It was big and very dark but they still could see each other. Because Orihime and Chad couldn't controll Reishi, Ichigo had to build a road for them but they cracked into it often. Then Ishida made fun of the substitute and a fight began again. After a few minutes, they arrived at heuco mundo. It was a gigant desert with some trees with a gigant palace in the middle of it.

„So this is Hueco mundo...." Tsukihiko said suspicious.

„Let's begin."

-Meanwhile-

„So, my children. Does everyone have a cup of tea? So let's begin with our meeting." Aizen said calmly. He leaned back into his chair and looked around. All his espada were there and some looked angry, some seemed emotionless and the others looked annoyed. „Kaname, the projection, please."

„Yes, Aizen-sama." Tosen pressed a bottom and a projetion of Ichigo and his friends. Everyone's eyes widened.

„Che, I thought they were strong, but they are just some kids!" an old Arrancar shouted in the group.

„Don't underestimate them, beside the twins, the others were called Ryoka in Soul society and fought against the whole Gotei 13." The traitor spoke up. „I want you to stay in the palace. They will come here anyways and as long as we have the memories of the twins, no one can beat us." He snapped and Ichimaru brought Iroko in. She had seals on her hands and legs. She wore a black Yukata and srill strunggled against the foxface. As she saw Aizen, her blood froze in her veins. The Aura around this man was visible for her and it was darker than she has ever thought. The immortal fell to her knees and had problems with breathing. Sweat covered her face as he stapped closer to her, grabbed her chin and faced her. Her eyes were unfocused and still blurry of the dark aura but soon he let go. Stepping back to the table, he opened his arms to the Espadas. „As long as you fight with me, no one can ever hurt us." he spoke and left the room, with Iroko beside him.

* * *

Ok, I know it's very short but I just do it because it's becomming exited and I'm very tired. So I'm gonna sleep now and you can do what you want. (except finding my house, come inside and kill my whole family)

Tsukihiko: She can see auras too?! Taht's so unfair!

Iroko/Me: Life with it.

Please review!


	15. Last fight

Okay! Sorry that I didn't update the last few days, but I was very tired. Oh, and there was a TV special of my favourite comedian! Well, let's get started. I will skip some parts of the manga like Nel and her friends, the first fight with the arrancar and so on, so don't be shocked.

* * *

„Pah! We were running all the time and finally we are here! I knew we would do it!" Tsukihiko cried out loudly as they arrived at the wall of las noches. A very exhausted Toushiro stood beside him, annoyed. He shot a glare at the older and turned around.

„Yeah? Then who was the person who shouted: `It's imposible! We will never get there in time! She is damned!´" This time, his twins shot a glare at him and it ended in an endless glare-battle. Ichigo stepped between them and hit them on their heads. Both fell to the floor, lied there for a few minutes and then stood up again. „What the hell was that for, Kurosaki?!" they shouted unison. He just hit them again.

„It's not the time to think about this kind of things. We should get in there, beat Aizen, get Iroko and get out before something terrible happens." He said light annoyed from the two. But they just `hmpf´ed and turned away from each other. The substitute sighed. „Now, first we have to breck the wall here. I'm gonna do it, if no one else do it." He looked arounf in the group. After seeing that no one was complaining he unsheated his sword and held it over his head. „Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted and his ussual white moon fang and destroyed the wall. The wind blowed dust into the gigant hole and they knew they could go inside. „Damn, it's so dark, I can't see anything." the strawberry said as they ran inside the tunnel. A bright grin crossed the older twins face and he muttered something. „What's the matter?" the orange headed shinigami asked nervous. Teal eyes sparkled as he looked at him and then he clapped his hands together.

„Leave it to me! With enough training, you can use kido for this, too! Hadou 33 Shakahou!" A cloud appeared and as it slowly vanished, a small, red ball was to seen.

„Erm, you're not so good in kido, right?" Rukia asked from behind. A vein popped out of his forehead again but he hold back.`It's not my fault that I'm bad at kido... there are things that I can much better...´ he tought to calm himself down. They came into a great hall. It was also very dark but after a few moments it was fully lit (No idea if you say it that way, but hey! I ask you!). There were five pathways and each was in another direction. They looked at each other. „So what are we gonna do?" Tsukihiko asked into the group.

„I think we should split." the only female Shinigami in the group said. Toushiro stared at her, worried.

„Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean our opponents are Arrancar, some even Espada. It could be very dangerous..." the not-anymore-captain murmured. Ichigo patted his hair, softly.

„Don't worry! We are strong enough to take care of ourself!" He cheered. „So let's do it that way: You twins go with Inoue into one and the rest of us goes each in one, alright?" after receiving a nod from the smaller, they headed into their ways. The yonger twin was still worried about the others but Orihime smiled at him.

„They will be alright! Trust me!" she laughed at him and he gave her a small smile and before he could say anything his brother ran to her and touched her hand.

„You are so beautiful! And also so optimistig! If all this is over, would you like to..." he was cut off as his brother hit him on the head.

„It's not the time to think about this kind of stuff!" He yelled at him. As they walked further, no arrancar appeared so they didn't have to fight. The samellest sighed. He was glad that no one attacked them but it didn't meant that the others are also okay... They turned around a corner and walked into something that looked like outside but with the only differences that there we great towers and it was day. But as they arrived in Hueco Mundo, it was night and that was just like one hour ago. The sky was blue and there were some clouds. They walked inside and were still perplexed of their surroundings. They walked on a large bridge into another white building that seemed to be the center of Las Noches. Inside it looked just like the rest of the palace. It was also very dark and that pissed them off. „Does nobody in this palace has a lamp or something like that?" Tsukihiko snapped into the darkness. A black shadow appeared behind them and they could barely escape the hit of the sword it was holding. It crushed into the ground and a cloud of dust flew into the air.(do they have air in Hueco Mundo?)

„heh, you're here. Just like Aizen-sama said." The shadow said as it stepped out of the dust. An Arrancar with short pink hair stood in front of them and grinned. „Octava Espada. Szayelaporro Grantz. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hmm, the twins and Inoue Orihime. That's great! I've been bored put now I can research you until nothing is left!" He laughed at them. Tsukihiko leaned over to his brother but his eyes were still locked on the Espada in front of him.

„I'm not sure, but if he wouldn't be an Arrancar and in the twelth division, I bet he and captain Kurotsuchi would be best friends." the other two nodded. They unsheated their sword or summoned her Shun Shun Rikka in Orihime's case.

„No, no, no. I would like to fight in an other place. Please follow me." He turned around but before he could go one step, his head was gone. They turned their heads toward Tsukihiko who had already his sword in it's Shikai form.

„What? We don't have time for this!" He histed denfensiv. They stared at him dor a few minutes but then continued their walk. The corridor seemed to be endless but ened in front of a large door. Carefully, Toushiro opened the door without a sound. They stepped inside and looked around. It was dark( who has thought that?) and in the centre there was a table with eleven seats.

„Tou...shiro..." the said boy looked into the direction the voice came from and saw Iroko, on the floor ringing for air. He hurried to her side but then stopped at the sign in front of him. Her body was vanishing. Her feet were already gone and her legs were next. Still frozen of her, he just stared at her as the others xame after him. „I'm not looking good, eh? Aizen has found a way to destroy me without being reborn.." she said in a quiet voice.

„Don't worry! We will find a way to heal you!"

„No, you won't." They almost jumped at the voice and turned around tp see Aizen with a crowd of Arrancar and Espada. Some of them held their friends and they didn't move, just like as if they are... „Don't worry, They are just sleeping. But I kill them if you don't come overhere and let me kill you. You are a threat and you need to be destroyed. You are not strong enough to beat all of us and to save your friends. Give up." He ended with a smile. The twins gulped. He was right. But how do they now if he really gonna let the others go if they go? They were about to make a step to Aizen but a loud voice stopped them.

„Wait a minute!" They looked up and saw that the ceiling was about to break. A loud crack was to hear and the hole building exploded. A few minutes was nothing to see but dust but after the air cleared, they saw the whole Gotei 13 standing in front of them. „We won't give the twins to you, Aizen." the headcaptain spoke out loud. Before someone noticed Ichigo and the others were out of the grip of the Arrancar and with the Shinigamis again. Toushiro looked up to the headcaptain, wide eyed.

„How did you know that we are here?" he asked him with shaking voice. The older looked down at then winked him. He shivered at that action. He never been winked before from the headcaptain, and it scared him.

„It was obvious that you would go here to save her, Toushiro-kun. I saw how you changed and i know what you would do next." He stepped in front of all the others. „Now Aizen, let's finish this war." Every Shinigami dashed to the other kind, just like the Arrancar. The smaller twin turned back to Iroko, who is still vanishing. Orihime tried to save her with her Shun Shun Rikka, but she was still vanishing. He covered his face in his hands. He couldn't save her, he couldn't stop it.

„Toushiro..." He looked up again. The immortal streched her hand in his direction. „I'll be gone soon. You can remember everything of the memories that are inside your body, right?" he nodded. „Then absorb me. It makes no difference if I vanish that way or the other. I'll be gone. But If you absorb me, you can still win this war and my need is fullfilled." He didn't know what to do. He could let her vanish or take her memories and fullfill the reason why she lives. With some hessistation, he took her hand. A light was wrapped around them but he didn't care. The amount of the memories that flooded into his mind was incredible. They were about people and places he didn't ever saw before but there were also some about his life in Soul Society. He shuted his eyes tightly. The light was too bright for him. But then the light was gone and he opened his eyes again. Iroko was gone and his brother stood beside him.

„Are.. Are you alright?" Tsukihiko asked carefully. The younger looked up to him and gave him a cheeky smile.

„Alright? I've never felt better in all of my lifes." he said in a unussual tone af a child. He also stood up and unsheted his sword. „Now Nii-chan, let's dicide this war." The older nodded and they shunpoed into the battlefield.

-------

„There is no point in this fight, Headcaptain. With my Kyoka Suigetsu I can build one ilousion after another and you would always fail to attack me." Aizen said as he slashed the back of Yamamoto. „You have lost even before you came here."

„Oh, really?" This time his back was slashed by a sword and as he turned around, he saw Hitsugaya Toushiro with a smirk on his lips. He couldn't response because the other twin was already at his side and hit him from the side. „I don't think so, Aizen. You know, I think everything is still open." the younger one said with a smile on his face. The traitor builded a hypnosis and hid behind a stne but Toushiro was already there. „It's useless, Aizen. You do know about my abilities, right?" He opened his eyes which were glowing in a yellow color. „Then you also know that I have the abilities to look through everything. Toughts, hearts, attacks, ilousions and hypnosises. It's over." then he slashed his sword through the stomach of the older man, just like he did back then with Hinamori. He pulled the sword out and walked away. „ Fare well." He walked to the others who were still fighting with the Arrancar.

**-A few days later-**

„I want out of here~~~~!" The fourth division had great problems to hold him inside the building. He strunggeled and tried to escape through the window but they just came in time. Captain Unohana stepped inside and smiled at him.

„Stop it, Tsukihiko-kun. You hace a guest." She stepped aside and offered Toushiro who was waving. The older twin stopped immidiately and sat himself into the bed. Everyone walked out of the room so they were alone.

„You seem to be recovered again, Nii-chan." He smiled at his brother. „That was very fast. You were lucky that the fourth division was there. How did you came to the idea flirt with an Arrancar?" he sat himself into the chair beside the bed and mirked at him.

„Well, she was very cute, wasn't she? And how should I know that she would shoot a cero at me?" He said, smirking back. The other snickered a little bit. His face turned serious again. „How was the negotiation?" he asked worried.

„It was okay. They just demote me to the fourth seat of the tenth division." He said after he stopped laughing. „They already got a replacement for me."

„I heard about it. What was his name? Motorachi Akito, right? They say he is a prodogy but not as much as you." He looked at the younger and remebered his life when he was still a captain. „Is it really okay for you to be a fourth seat again?"

„It's alright. Nothing really changes. I just have more time." A nurse peeked into the room. „I gotta go now. You will be dismiss tomorrow evening. I already put our stuff into our new room. See you." then he walked out of the room. Tsukihiko leaned back and stared at the ceiling and sighed.

The future's going to be great.


	16. Epilogue

_Once upon a time in Soul Society,_

_there were twins,_

_powerfull twins._

_They died very young._

_But they were reincarnated and saved the world from the biggest traitor ever._

_They fought with everything they had and won._

_The old legend is no more._

_A new legend appeared and it is all true._

_They walked their path._

_Hand in hand._

_They will never leave the other alone._

_Maybe even now._

_Maybe they are fighting right now._

_Fighting for the people they love._

„Mou! Hurry up! We are gonna be late if you keep writing!" A girl with short black hair and red shouted at her little sister who was still writing in her room. She layed down her pen, packed her bag. She walked down to the kitchen and walked to her older twin. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a uniform af the middle school.

„What did you write anyway, Iroko-chan?" Her sister asked. She just smiled and walked out of the house. Her parents said they should be carefull and they went to school. „Now say, what did you write?" she asked again.

„Just something about a good friend." She said and began to ran as she heard the schoolbell rang.

So! Finally done! Hope you liked it. It was short right? Well I am happy that so many people read the story! You can still say request about storys with the twins if you want! Thanks for everything!

Your Shadow.


	17. The after show!

Shadow: BAM! BAM! BAM! Hello and welcome to my second authors show! It's been a long time since I wrote something, I'm so sorry! Well, the series is done now and here is my friend and cohost Nini!

Nini: ….........hello.

Shadow: Well, maybe I shouldn't have brought you here. You never say anything. But it's not that bad because we have guests in here!

Toushiro: What am I doing here again?

Tsukihiko: Because we make a party that our first adventure is done!

Toushiro: Is that necessary?

Tsukihiko: Of course!

Shadow: Tsuki is right, Shirou-chin! You seem to forget that it was my first Multichapter fanfiction! It's a big event that I wrote anything at all!

Nini: Yeah, she wrote the whole time. Even in her classes. Especially in the math classes, right?

Shadow: Oi, it's not like I wrote that much. Most of the time i hadn't ideas, so it didn't count.

Nini: But you admit that you write in the classes?

Shadow: Grrr... Leave me alone! Well, since Iroko is not a Shinigami anymore, Hyomai is mine again! Kyah!

Nini: Don't change the topic. Answer the question if the story will be continued or not.

Shadow: I'm not sure. I've made the story Horitsuba here we come but it seems that not many people read it. I know! I let the readers decide!

Everyone: Hah?

Shadow: Yeah! I will post a poll at my profile and you decide if I should continue or not! You can even dicide if it should be a crossover and if, which!

Tsukihiko: And how long will you wait?

Shadow: To christmas or Shirou-chin's birthday.

Toushiro: You're just lazy, aren't you?

Shadow: Well, at the moment, I'm very distracted by -man and I'm waiting yearnly for the new chapter. Also is my mother just released from hospital so I have to help with the chores too.

Nini: Enough time to be an Otaku you do have. Today you screamed almost the school into the ground because you are so excited about the new chapters.

Shadow: Shut up! Hoped you liked! Don't forget to vote!


End file.
